Sorcerer Job Change: Real Ultimate Power
'Sorcerer Job Change: ثصثقصثقصثقصثقصقReal Ultimate Power {Part 1}' Objective * Equip Training Crystal Staff for entire quest. * Defeat 50 Furious Orcs in Moon Blind Swamp. * Visit Dubachanta in Red Orc Outpost. Quest Infomation Magnificence and might. These are the words used to describe Sorcerers. A Sorcerer relies entirely on their magic, tapping into the flow of mana to defeat entire armies with their power. While a Sorcerer is not a hearty as a Knight, not as keen as a rogue, their magic is strong enough to completely alter a battlefield. If you value power above all things, then you would make a perfect Sorcerer. To be Perfectly honest, I don't know what a mage mst do to become a sorcerer. All of my magical energy is consumed in the pursuit of research and knowledge. However, Dubachanta knows the steps required to become a Sorcerer well. Dubachanta is extremely interested in sorcery in all its forms. That's why he's at Red Orc Outpost even now, to research orc magic. It would be a good ideal to visit him as soon as possible. First of all, take this staff. A true Sorcerer must learn to rely on themselves, not their weapon. This staff may not be as powerfull as your current weapon, but you must learn that it's your magic that's important, not your equipment. Now, go and meet Dubachanta in the Red Orc Outpost. Before you visit him, however, it would be a good ideal to take care of the Furious Orcs rampaging through Moon Blind Swamp. This will show Dubachanta that you have the power to become a Sorcerer. Now, go. Visit Dubachanta in the Red Orc Outpost as soon as you've defeated thous Orcs in Moon Blind Swamp. I wish you the best. ---- 'Sorcerer Job Change: Real Ultimate Power {Part 2}' ---- Objective * Collect 20 scales from Lamia in Moon Blind Swamp using the training crystal staff you received. Quest Infomation You say you want to be a Sorcerer? Hah! I see people like you every day! Charmed by the power of the Sorcerer, ready to flip out and give up everything for a chance at real ultimate power. Don't waste my time. just leave now before you embarrass the league and yourself. Well now i am impressed! You've got Conviction, i'll give you that. Oh, what the heck. I could use the help around here anyway. If you lend a hand, I'll even recommend you become a Sorcerer, if that's what you want. I use scales from the Lamia in Moon Blind Swamp in my research of the orc magic. And guess what? I'm all out of scales! So I'd like you to catch some Lamia and bring me thier scales. Just make sure you use the staff that Farouk gave you when gathering the scales in Moon Blind Swamp, okay? You won;t be able to get them without it ---- 'Sorcerer Job Change: Real Ultimate Power {Part 3}' ---- Objective *Search the orc carasses in Red Orc Outpost and look for Dubachanta's missing spell book. Spell Book in 264, 164 Quest Infomation I can see you're brought the Lamia scales. Are you gonna keep them for yourself or hand them over? Yes, these'll do just fine. I'm surprised. These scales are Barely damaged at all. I guess I underestimated your skill. Keep at it, and you'll earn my recommendation. Alright, that's enough praise. Don't want you getting a big head. There's still lots of work to do, and not much time to do it. Nowthat I've seen what you're capable of, it's time to graduate to more difficult tasks. Recently, one of these orcs stole my spell book. That green oaf probably doesn't even know what to do with it! Now I need you to go track it down and bring it back to me. you see, it was a gift from my sensei, the master mage that taught me to tap into the real ultimate power of a sorcerer. You bring me the spell book and I'll give you the same chance. The orc that stole the book has most likely been killed, destroyed by its magic energy. Serves him right! Search the orc carcasses in this region and you just might find the spell book. ---- 'Sorcerer Job Change: Real Ultimate Power {Part 4}' ---- Objective *Collect black floating stones from the Orc Shaman in Red Orc Outpost *Construct 5 magic spirit stones and deliver them to Dubachanta in the Red Orc Outpost. Each magic spirit stone requires at least 3 Black floating stones. Construct Infomation Magic Spirits *cost $1000 *30% success rate (yah sucks, so make only one at a time) *3 black floating stones ---- 'Sorcerer Job Change: Real Ultimate Power {Part 5}' Objective *Collect a flawless harpy feather from the Harpies in Red Orc Outpost. Quest Infomation *Welcome back. Did you construct all of the magic spitit stones? I don't believe it! An actual magic spirit stone! Just look at it! You can see the magical energy ebbing and flowing through it. I'm going to have my hands full studying this for a long time. Now, I'll finally write you that recommendation... Okay, the time has come to write you my recomendation. But... What's this? i don't have a pen! It seems like one crisis after another, doesn't it.Don't worry, I can make a pen to use. Of course, i'll need a little help from you. If you bring me a feather from a Harpy in the Red Orc Outpost, I'll be able to fashion it into a pen. ---- Return to Farouk Congrats you are now a Sorcerer Back to Sorcerer, Quests Category:Quests